A wireless energy transfer refers to a technology for wirelessly transferring electric energy to desired devices.
The wireless energy transfer has been used in an electric motor or a transformer employing the principle of electromagnetic induction and then has been adopted in radio waves, electrical toothbrushes or electrical razors.
To this end, power from a transmission coil is transferred to a reception coil and then transferred to a load in a wireless power transmitter.
However, since a plurality of components or a metallic shielding part for shielding the magnetic field is installed in the wireless power transmitter according to the related art, the magnetic flux flowing through the reception coil is absorbed in metallic members, so the transmission efficiency may be lowered.
In addition, if the magnetic flux is absorbed in the metallic members, the metallic members may be heated, thereby causing the defect in components of a receiver.